Before Dawn Breaks
by Williebadger618
Summary: The night before the war, the nervous Pines twins tend to one another's company before the morning comes. Better than summary!


**Hey guys. I have a small one-shot for all of you, taking place during the night before the Weirdmageddon war against our favorite little Dorito, Bill. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Before Dawn Breaks

 **Dipper's POV:**

The silhouettes of the candle flames danced on the walls as I laid on the cold hard ground in my sleeping bag at the Mystery Shack. I wanted to sleep. I just wanted my tired, baggy eyes drift me into a quick power nap before the battle. But I couldn't put my mind at ease. Tomorrow was the day many of us townsfolk have been waiting for since Weirdmageddon began...the final showdown between the psychotic brain demon, and us humans. Many of us hoped and prayed for a victory, yet others wished that all their limbs would still stay in tact. I just hope we wouldn't lose anybody along the way. And I don't mean by misplace.

I lost too many people during this war. When I went to go and try to defeat Bill with the author, the demon captured him and he was frozen solid in a block of gold. I lost Stan once the rip in the dimension first opened. He wasn't at the shack during the beginning; I think he was somewhere in the woods. Even though Grunkle Stan is a conman with bribery tricks up his sleeve, I missed him. Little all be it known, he was at the shack the entire time. I just didn't know that until Soos, Wendy, Mabel and I returned after I saved Mabel from the evil Prison Bubble.

That's right, I lost Mabel too. Bill captured her. She was living in some fantasy world for almost a week while I dodged eyebats, hench-maniacs, and weirdness bubbles. Being separated from Mabel was the most difficult experience of my life. I felt useless knowing my sister was either in danger or injured. What made matters worse, was she and I were in a fight when Weirdmageddon began. Good thing everything is right between us again.

Looking up at the gigantic hole in the living room ceiling, I still couldn't fight the urge to sleep. The thought of finding and losing people during this war put knots in my stomach. Sure I was nervous for my own safety, but other people's security, such as Mabel, matter more than my own at times. And this would be one of those times. Thanks to my twin instincts, I always put myself in harms way if it meant protecting Mabel. She would do the same for me; she and I are inseparable. She's more important than anything, even that stupid apprenticeship I was willing to take.

I happened to glance over towards Grunkle Stan's armchair and found Mabel wide awake. She seemed to be out of sorts; as if something was eating at her. I'm pretty sure its mostly about tomorrow's fight. I know that's my main fear right now. Figuring I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, I get out of my sleeping bag and head over towards Mabel to keep her company.

She noticed me walking over towards her, trying not to make too much noise to disturb the other residents while they slept. With no hesitation, she scoots over towards the right side of the chair, giving me space to sit down next to her. "You couldn't sleep either?" I ask her as I take a seat. She nods her head in response as the two of us sat there, not knowing what to say next. After some time passes, I decide to speak out again.

"You know we'll be okay, right?" I say as I take her hand in comfort. She squeezes back tightly.

"How can you be certain, Dip? This is different than Stan's mindscape or my sock opera show. He has the power to kill anybody he wants with one finger snap. He's already taken over the town. What if the Shacktron malfunctions during the fight tomorrow?" She asks in worry.

"We can't lose hope, Mabel." I say to her, returning the tight squeeze of reassurance to her warm hand. "Sure, Bill may be an all powerful demon, but that doesn't mean we can't try. We beat him twice before. We can do it again. As they say, third time's the charm."

She chuckles slightly as she nods her head once more in agreement. Once more, another awkward silence resurfaces between us, while we both try to figure out what to say. Our hands never let go.

"Did you ever think we would face this weird-apocalypse during our first summer here?" I ask her, breaking the silence.

"No. To be honest, I didn't think we would encounter anything strange this summer. I was expecting us lounging around at the pool, hanging out with Wendy and the gang on a weekly basis, literally do normal summer activities." She replies.

"That's what I first thought when we got here, but this is Gravity Falls, and I think its just North of normal." I reply to her.

"True words, brother." Mabel replies. She then turns her head and looks at me, eyes showing a hint of fear. I knew the reason. And I think with me looking back at her with that identical impression, she knew the reason too. "Dipper?" She says, whispering.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay to be scared about tomorrow?" She asks me, as she bites her lip. I nod back to her in response.

"It's okay. I'm scared, too." I reply truthfully. "But we'll make it through. Just like we always do." With that, Mabel throws her arms around me in a tight embrace as I return the hug just as tight. She buries her face into my shoulder as I gently stroke my fingers through her hair. After several minutes, I pull back, place my hands on her shoulders, and look straight into her identical brown eyes.

"We're gonna win, Mabel. We're gonna stick together, and nothing will have enough strength to separate us. We're going in this battle together, and we'll come out of it the exact same way." I tell her. I had to stay true to myself and put on a brave face for my sister. I already lost her once during Weirdmageddon and I wasn't going to lose her again. She nods once more, tears leaking though her eyes. I wiped them away before she began to talk.

"Whatever happens, bro, I just want you to know that no matter how many times we drive each other insane, I still will always love you." I smile back as I gently caressed her cheek.

"I know. I love you, too." I reply to her. We then end up back in our embrace, not even daring to let go of each other. I felt ready for daybreak. We would win this war. But I wanted to enjoy the last bits of downtime with my twin until morning. I don't think neither of us slept a wink the remainder of the night. We just huddled together close, enjoying one another's company.

I didn't want this night to end, but tomorrow was coming too quick.

Whether or not we're ready, tomorrow would be here.

Tomorrow's the day we fight.

Tomorrow's the day we face the demon.

Tomorrow's the day we'll defeat Bill.

Tomorrow's the day we take back the falls.

Tomorrow's the day we _win!_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. See you all later.**

 **-Williebadger618**

 **PS: Drop some reviews for chapter 5 of _Decisions and Disappearances_ -now completed!**


End file.
